The Luck of the Egyptian
by EvelynC.O
Summary: When Jonathan, ahem, finds an ancient egyptian necklace, he takes it to Evie, who discovers that it has something to do with luck. The necklace gets lost and found by each in the TMR crew, and it seems as if it doesn't want to leave them, but why?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any characters in it.blah-dy-blah-dy- BLAH. Don't you just HATE having to say that? It just makes me feel so stupid for not coming up with it first!! Oh, but I do own Emily, Rick and Evie's three-year-old daughter.  
  
Authors note: Humhumhum.well, I think I've decided to discontinue my other fic-for those of you who were wondering and had wanted me to. Y, u ask? Just cuz, I guess.  
  
P.S. Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes that I might have. I wrote this when I was very tired and my computer might not have caught all of them, so. . .u know.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Prelude: "I got it from a dig, down in. . .uh. . .Thebes!"  
  
"But, really, I didn't start the brawl!" Jonathan managed a lie out to the short Arabic man who had thrown-really, thrown-him out of the bar just recently.  
  
The man mumbled something in Arabic about "stupid tourists" and turned his back on Jonathan, shutting the door.  
  
"Of all the bloody cheek!" Jonathan mumbled, slurring all of his words together, "I wasn't even fully drunk yet. . ."  
  
As he walked on toward the summer home of his sister and brother-in-law, Evelyn and Rick, he pulled a ruby necklace on a thick, golden chain out of his pocket and looked at it closely. The ruby was encased in a golden circle, which had on it words in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
I'm sure you're wondering where this necklace came from, but it really isn't that hard to figure out, since it is in fact Jonathan who has it. But, just incase you really don't know, he pick-pocketed it off of an old Arabic merchant while he was in the bar, which had in fact started the brawl in the first place.  
  
He was trying to make it out, but because of his rustiness on the language added with his half drunkenness, he couldn't.  
  
He reached the home quickly, and surprisingly without being mugged, because it was only about two blocks down from the bar. (*A/N*-Okay, so the house really wouldn't have been just 2 blocks away from the bar, but who cares?)  
  
He snuck in quietly, as to not wake anyone-especially Evie-and threw himself into his bed, planning on showing the necklace to Evie in the morning to see if it was worth much.  
  
*~#~#~#~#~*  
  
The next day, when he awoke at around 1: 00 in the afternoon, Jonathan remembered his little treasure that he had "found" the night before and went in search for Evie to tell her about it.  
  
"Good morning all!" Jonathan sounded cheerily when he found an irritated Alex washing the dishes (*A/N* Don't you HATE doing the dishes too?), a bored Emily coloring on some paper (Emily is Rick and Evie's 3 yr old daughter, incase u didn't read the disclaimer), and Rick, who was polishing his guns, in the kitchen.  
  
"Unc Jon!" Emily called, running over to her uncle, who picked her up.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Jonathan," answered Rick, "You missed morning by about three hours."  
  
"Ah, well. Just as well. I'm sure I didn't miss much." Jonathan answered, judging by the faces in the room. "So, how are you, my favorite niece in the whole world?"  
  
Emily giggled and squirmed to be put down, which Jonathan did and then watched her run back over to her coloring.  
  
"You're in an awfully good mood this morning, Jonathan. That's weird, considering your little outing last night."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. I decided that it was best I get home before I got drunk is all!" Jonathan answered.  
  
Rick gave his brother-in-law an all too priceless side-ways glance. "You got thrown out didn't ya?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thought so." He smirked slightly.  
  
"Where's Evie?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
At this, everyone in he room could hear Alex mumbling something under his breath about "mum" and "dumb dishes".  
  
"Alex! You've been awfully quiet this morning!" Jonathan said. "You didn't even tell me hello."  
  
Alex glanced at his uncle. "Hey," he said, and then went back to his task at hand.  
  
Jonathan gave Rick a questioning look which was answered by, "He wanted to go out with his friends and Evie made him do the dishes." Rick didn't seem to care much about this fact.  
  
"I see." Jonathan walked over to his nephew. "Well, chin up," he said as he bucked Alex under the chin with his hand.  
  
"Right, Uncle Jon. Chin up." Alex answered, nodding slowly while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Jonathan asked again.  
  
"You know she works at the Cairo Museum during the summer, Jonathan." Said Rick.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, right. Well, I better be off then!"  
  
"And where are you going?" Rick asked, just out of curiosity, although he didn't really care.  
  
"To see my dear ol' sister of coarse! That's why I asked." He answered while heading out to his car.  
  
*~#~#~#~#~*  
  
At the museum, he found his sister at her desk working on something or another. She had become head of the Egyptian department there for the summers, which by the way Rick objected to, and was usually quite busy. She didn't even notice him when he had come in until he placed the necklace on her desk.  
  
"Wha-Oh, Jonathan." She looked up then. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, sweet baby sister!" He said as he sat down on her desk in front of her.  
  
"What do you need, Jonathan?" She asked, knowing all too well that he did indeed need something.  
  
"Nothing, Evie. I just came to grace you with my presence!"  
  
At this she simply stared at him, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Okay, really. That necklace there. Could you maybe give me some money for it? You know, so that it could go into the museum?"  
  
"Honestly, Jonathan. Just because I'm the head of the department doesn't mean I can just give you m-"  
  
"Please, Evie," she was cut off. "Just take a look at it."  
  
"Oh, alright. Now, where did you get it?" She asked, picking it up and looking at it.  
  
"I got it from a dig down in. . .uh. . .Thebes." He stammered out.  
  
Evie arched an eyebrow at him again. This look was one that Jonathan knew all too well.  
  
"Oh, all right, all right! I um. . . well, a man at the bar, he uh, gave it to me!"  
  
"Jonathan. . ."  
  
"Well, I took it from him! What difference does it make?"  
  
"It makes a big difference, Jonathan! You'd think that you'd learned your lesson!"  
  
"Oh, come on Evie. It's not like he wasn't rich enough already, being a merchant and all. Me on the other hand, well, I just bum off of you and Rick all the time. . ."  
  
She glanced at him strangely again and then looked back at the jewel in her hand.  
  
"It says something in Egyptian just there." He pointed it out. "I couldn't make it out."  
  
"Hmm. . .It's obviously very old. Some of the hieroglyphics on it have been scratched off."  
  
"Can you make out anything it says?" Jonathan asked eagerly.  
  
"Hmm. . .yes. Something something paruseway something something hountuee something something jilhuy."  
  
"And what that means?"  
  
"It says something about luck, possession, and eternity. But, the rest, I can't decipher."  
  
"Oh. Is it worth anything?"  
  
"I don't think so, Jonathan. Not anything for the museum to put on display anyhow. It would be worth something on the streets, of coarse. But not here."  
  
"Ah. Okay, well, I'll just-" He was cut off by a tall, blonde beauty coming in through Evie's door with a very heavy box.  
  
"Where do you want it, Mrs. O'Connell?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just here on the floor by the bookcase is fine. Thank you." Evelyn answered pointing to the place, now going back to her previous work.  
  
"Oh, my dear madam, do you need some assistance?" Jonathan asked her, walking over to her and taking the box out of her hands with faked ease. Evelyn rolled her eyes, not even looking up at her brother.  
  
"Yes, thank you." The woman smiled. Jonathan wasn't usually the librarian girl type, but for her, he was willing to make an exception.  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with, madam?" Jonathan asked after putting the box down.  
  
"Well, there are some more boxes in the storage room that need moving and I could use a strong man such as yourself to help me with them." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and Jonathan realized that she was nothing like his sister in any way.  
  
"Of coarse!" He answered, offering her his arm which she gladly took as they walked out of Evie's office, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Evie sighed relief when she looked up to find them gone. Then she spotted Jonathan's necklace on her desk. "Jonathan!" She called loudly, "You forgot your-oh, never mind." She picked it up and looked at it. "Hmm. . .he'll just have to come back and get it when he remembers. It's quite pretty, actually, and I think I'll just keep it for him until he does." She smiled, putting it on and starting off toward the library.  
  
*~#~#~#~#~*  
  
Okay, all! That's it for now! Please R&R and tell me if you like it! It's not much now, but I promise it WILL get much better! No flames, please, unless they are nice and constructive! I'll try to update soon! Thanx!  
  
EvelynC.O 


	2. Evie's Turn

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing having to do with this story except for the plot a few characters. But, other than that, it's all Stephen Sommers. . . *tear*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much Imhoteps Lover, toni~isis, and marybug6otnile for being my two reviewers. Because of this, I dedicate this chapter to you! Oh, and toni~isis: Yes, I can assure you that Jonathan will get a bit of "luck" in this story with the blonde, who's name is Nichole (revealed in this chappie) and with a few other things. ;-)  
  
Now on with it.  
  
Chapter 1: Evie's turn  
  
"Nichole, could I have the check-in records for last week, please?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the library, but go no answer. "Nichole?" Still, no one answered.  
  
"Probably still out with Jonathan, I suppose." She said exasperatedly.  
  
She looked around the room for a minute and saw about twenty books sitting on a table not too far from her. Evie knew right away that these were the books that were checked in last week and hadn't been put away yet.  
  
She sighed loudly. "Why is it that if I want something done right around here, I always have to do it myself?"  
  
She picked up about eight of the books in as close to alphabetical order she could that fast and headed over to the shelves. She climbed up the ladder slowly and once she reached her destination, she put half of the books down on a shelf not too far from her.  
  
(*A/N*-Yes, I know. You'd think she'd learned. . .)  
  
"Tutankamun Volumes 1 and 2. . ." She placed the books down in their correct spots and then continued. "Tuthmosis. . .you naughty little book. I remember what happened with you last time. . .You go right. . .here! Hmm. Lucky I didn't have to lean over on that one."  
  
Evelyn was very accustomed to talking to not only herself but also her books.  
  
"And Ramsees the third." She pushed the ladder slightly sideways on its wheels until she reached the R section. "You go here between Ramsees second and Ram-ooh!" Suddenly, Evie lost her footing and while she was moving every part of her body she thought might help her to get her balance back again, she fell right off of the ladder.  
  
(*A/N* I would leave ya hangin' right here, but I'm not gonna since I'm nice. ^_^ no, seriously, I'm not gonna cuz then the chapter would be all of one page long. . .)  
  
She screamed loudly as she fell towards the hard ground and then winced when she hit her destination: In someone's arms.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, surprised that she hadn't felt pain. Once they were all the way open she saw what had saved her fall.  
  
"Rick?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, Honey. Nice to see you too." He said, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, it's good to see you and all. But, really what are you doing here?"  
  
He blinked once or twice and then put her down. "Well, it's 3:30. I always come to pick you up from work at 3:30. I mean, you know, when we're here for vacation." Evelyn could hear a bit of bitterness from her husband at the end of that sentence, but paid it no attention since she had already talked with him about her working when she didn't really HAVE to.  
  
"It's not really 3:30 already, is it?" She looked at her watch in puzzlement. "No, it's only 2:30, Rick."  
  
"Oh." He looked at his watch. "It's an hour fast. That's weird. You know what else is weird?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just had a new battery put in my watch yesterday."  
  
"That is rather awkward. Maybe they put in a bad one or something."  
  
"I don't know. It was working fine when I left there. And this morning too."  
  
"Oh." She furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
It was silent for just a short moment.  
  
"Well, do you wanna go home early today?" Rick asked Evie, smiling that wonderful grin that could only be his. (*A/N* I LOVE that grin. . .*sigh* Okay, anyway)  
  
"Sure." Evie said, smiling back at him.  
  
"Good." He said, giving her a kiss, which lasted longer than both had expected. . .  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
"Mummy!" Emily called to her mother when she saw her walk through the door.  
  
"Hello, darling." Evie answered, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and a hug.  
  
Then, Emily ran to her father to give him his greeting.  
  
"Alex?" Evie called into the large house. She was going to be very angry if he was far away from his sister, since she knew he had been left in charge.  
  
"Hey, Mum." Alex said, walking out of the room right next to the one they were in. He smiled broadly, which was awkward, considering how he had been that morning towards her. She was glad, though, because she hadn't wanted to go home to a depressed and angry Alex. He was very rarely ever that way, but when he was a brat about something, he usually stayed that way for the entire day.  
  
"Hello." She said, eying him skeptically.  
  
"How are you? Is there anything you need that I can get for you?"  
  
She knew now that he was definitely up to something. "I'm fine, Alex. And no, I don't *need* anything, but there's something you *need*, isn't there?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to go meet some of my friends tonight for one of those moving pictures. They just opened one not too far from here."  
  
"With which of 'your friends', and how late will you be out?" Evie asked.  
  
Alex opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped.  
  
"Exactly how far from here, how are you getting there, and how much will it cost?" Rick opened his mouth for the first time during that conversation. He had been listening carefully while playing with his daughter.  
  
Alex, having become very accustomed to his parents' version of the 4-1-1 over the last few years, answered quite easily. "Well, Dad, it's about 1 mile from here, we're going to walk I guess, and don't worry about the money because I'm paying for it myself. It should end at around 8:30 and it'll take about 20-30 minutes to walk back. And I'm going with Abdul, Madeline, John, Catalina, and. . ." He looked at his father strangely and continued, "Amelia."  
  
Rick's eyebrow lifted and he chuckled slightly.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Amelia." Rick stated simply, as if Evie should know what he was talking about right away.  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"It's just that-"  
  
"Dad!" Alex yelled to his father, cutting him off.  
  
Rick looked at his son's face and smirked slightly. He knew it was a bit evil, but he WAS his father after all. It was his JOB to humiliate him to at least some degree.  
  
"Amelia's his little crush from down the street."  
  
"Ugh! DAD!! I can't believe you told her!" Alex yelled at his father, running over to him and trying to knock him over, but to no avail as Rick now had Alex in a light, but effective headlock.  
  
"A crush? Why is it that you knew about this, Rick, before I did? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I notice things." Rick said, laughing as his son was trying so hard to escape. "And, I didn't tell you cuz Alex asked me not to. But, I'm sorry son, I just couldn't resist any more."  
  
Evelyn didn't find it quite as funny that her son actually liked a girl in that way. He'd just grown up way too fast, in her opinion.  
  
"Dad! Let go!" Alex yelled, trying desperately to escape.  
  
Rick finally let him go, still chuckling slightly.  
  
"So, can I go?" He questioned, still a bit irritated about what his father had done.  
  
Rick's "Sure" and Evie's "Absolutely not" came out at the exact same time.  
  
"No, no you cannot." She repeated.  
  
"Oh, come on, Evie. He's. . .well, he's a young man now. You can't expect him to-"  
  
"No. I said no and I mean NO."  
  
She was met by a look of her husband, which plainly said, "You're being ridiculous" and one from her son saying, "Please, just let me go do something for once!"  
  
She met them back with her "I don't care what you do or say, my decision stands" look and she held her head high with it.  
  
The looks of her husband and son got somehow stronger, then she made hers do the same. But, once they upped it once again, she knew she had met her match.  
  
"Oh, alright, alright. But I do not want you walking home so late at night in Cairo, of all places. I'm sure something will happen to you. Rick, you'll have to pick him up, since you were so set on taking his side." She then turned her back to them and headed into her bedroom.  
  
"Dad, I can walk home on my own. Besides, I won't be alone; I'll be with my friends. You're with me on this one, right?"  
  
"Sorry, son. But, your mom's right. You shouldn't be out there on your own. Not in this city. You can walk there, but I'll pick you up."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
"Hey, Evie, where'd you get the, uh, necklace?" Rick asked Evie later on that day when he first noticed it.  
  
"Oh, it's something Jonathan found." She said, half lying to him herself.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
"I'm going to go pick up some sugar." Evelyn said to Rick as she walked out the door.  
  
It was evening when she left. The sun was just going down and it was somewhat warm, but not hot as it had been earlier that day.  
  
Just as she was walking out into one of the busy roads she heard something fall to the ground and sort of jingle. 'What did I drop?' She asked herself as she bent down in search of it. But, she saw nothing. 'Oh. I must have been hearing something else.'  
  
When she looked back up, she saw that a car had crashed into a cart in the marketplace just feet away from where she was standing. It startled her a bit, but as she was being rushed into the crowd of people surrounding the area to see what had happened, she moved on to where she had been going.  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
Later on that night, Rick left Evie and Emily at home to go get Alex.  
  
On the way down the road, Rick's car suddenly stopped for no reason. He sighed exhaustedly and tried to start t again. And again. And again. But, it wouldn't start.  
  
With a few grumbles and curses under his breath, he got out of the car and started to go to the engine. But, before he got there, he saw a glint of something on the side of the road. For some reason, he felt the need to walk towards it, and when he picked it up, he saw that it was the same necklace Evie had had on earlier that day. He put it in his pocket, and without going to check the engine, got back in the car and turned the key to find that the car was working again.  
  
"Hmm. . .okay then."  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
That's all 4 now. I know it wasn't the best-written chapter ever. . . But, I tried. Next chapter will be more fun. I just know it! Just REVIEW and I'll get started on it!  
  
Alicia 


	3. Dates, Gambling, and Crazed Killers OH M...

Disclaimer: Like u don't already know. . .I don't own the characters or any of that.  
  
*A/N*~ Thank you again to my reviewers! Again, I dedicate this chapter to you! ^_*  
  
I'm deciding to cut this chapter into three parts. . .just thought I might let ya know!  
  
Oh and by the way, Antonia, I'm sorry about the anachronism. History isn't my strong suit. I'll try to be more careful about that next time. But, chances are, I won't catch them myself, so you'll have to just forgive! ;-)  
  
Chapter 3: Dates, Gambling, and Crazed Killers. . .OH MY!  
  
"Hello, all!" Jonathan yelled as he walked through the front door of the house.  
  
"Hello, Jonathan." Evie, who had been reading a book in the living room, said.  
  
"Oh, where is everyone?" He asked, as he walked into the room to see only Evie sitting on the couch.  
  
"Rick went out to get Alex and Emily's in bed."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, guess what dear sweet baby sister?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got a date! And not just with some girl from the bar, either. With. . .Nichole." He said the ending with a bit of a thoughtful and happy sigh.  
  
"Yes, I'd wondered where the two of you had gone off to."  
  
"Oh, I took her out to lunch. We spent two hours there, just talking! And then we went to the park and. . . well, we talked there too! Actually, we did a lot of talking. Strange. And I think she was talking to me even though I never told her any stories about our mummy adventures and all that. Can you believe it?"  
  
She laughed slightly at the look of puzzlement on her brother's face. "And then where'd you go?"  
  
"We went back to the museum of coarse. I stayed with her for a bit and then I left her and went out to get a little drink."  
  
"Of coarse. Well, Jonathan, I'm glad you've finally found yourself a girl whose favorite place doesn't happen to be the bedroom and who's nickname isn't something like Cookie or Bambi."  
  
"Evie, I'll have you know that I resent that!"  
  
She smiled devilishly.  
  
"But to be honest, I have to say that I'm quite happy too." He said, smiling back at her and chucking her under the chin.  
  
Just then, the door opened again and Rick and Alex walked in.  
  
"Hello?" Rick called into the house.  
  
"We're in here." Evie called back.  
  
Rick walked into the living room, Alex in toe.  
  
"Hey." Rick said to both Evie and Jonathan and received a quick kiss from his wife.  
  
"Hey Mum, hi Uncle Jon."  
  
"Hello," was Jonathan's response.  
  
"Hello, Darling." Evie said to her son. "How was the picture?"  
  
"It was good." Alex said. He had a bit of a blush forming on his face, as if expecting an embarrassing question to be asked. But, no one asked it. "Well, I'm off to bed, then," he said, more wanting to get out of the room than anything else. "G'night."  
  
He got a "goodnight" from everyone in the room and then ran up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Evie, I, uh, found this on my way to pick up Alex." He said, pulling the necklace out of his pocket and holding it up.  
  
"Oh." She said, puzzlement etched at her brow.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan said, also a bit puzzled by this.  
  
"What? Evie said you gave it to her."  
  
"What?" Jonathan asked, looking towards Evie now.  
  
"Oh, did I really say that? Well, what I meant was that you left it at my office. I'd been wearing it so that I wouldn't forget to bring it home. I can't imagine how Rick would have found it though."  
  
"It was on the side of the road. My car stopped and I saw it when I was going around to check and see what was wrong with it."  
  
"On the side of the road?" She said, talking more to herself than to anyone else in the room. "Oh, I thought I heard something fall and hit the ground, but I didn't see anything when I looked around."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad it's back here. And I'll also be very glad to take it back!" He snatched it out of Rick's hand quickly. "I'm not having another one of the precious things I own stolen. I think I'll go tomorrow and sell it."  
  
"You do that, Jonathan." Rick said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Ah, well, off to bed for me, then." Jonathan said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in and walking out of the room.  
  
"G'night," was what he got from Rick and Evie in response.  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
The next day was the day of his date. Jonathan had never been one to get at all nervous about a date, but this one was different. She wasn't like any other woman who had ever agreed to go out with him and he was quite proud and happy of his accomplishment. However, an imaginary cloud still hung over his head just waiting to burst and pour down on him in his mind. He just knew something was going to go wrong and to get his mind off of it, he figured that it'd be best to go out. Maybe even win a bit of money.  
  
He didn't have much to lose after all except for, of course, his money. But, what else was new? So, he picked up a few f his valuable belongings- his money and thee ruby necklace-and left the house for the bar for a few games of poker.  
  
When he reached the bar, he went to get a few drinks before starting, but he decided better of it. It wouldn't do him any good to be drunk during his date and it was a bit too early for a hard drink anyhow at only 1:45 in the afternoon.  
  
"Jonathan!" Called a man sitting at a table playing cards. His name was Nicholas Hemmingway. He'd known Jonathan for a while now. Not that long, but long enough to know that he wasn't that bad of a poker player, but not all that good either and that he was good at one thing: the carrying and betting of a lot of money.  
  
"Hi, Nick." Jonathan said, a bit of poorly covered up remorse in his voice. Jonathan had never liked Nick too much. He was an American. And while Jonathan didn't have a problem with all Americans, Nick Hemmingway was one of those gun-blazing-wanna-be-hero-cowboy Americans. He was much like the ones he had met up with almost 14 years ago who had opened that bloody chest and ruined the world as they had known it.  
  
But, the man did seem to like him. Jonathan didn't know why, but he did seem to like him. So, when he had asked, Jonathan sat down with him to join in a game of poker. Little did he know, this game was nothing like any he had ever played before.  
  
By the end of the game, he had just about cleaned everyone at the table out. Some had folded long ago and/or had chosen to stay out of it. Nick was the last one going until he at last folded too.  
  
Jonathan had never had a game of poker that good in his life. He got royal flush after royal flush, full house after full house and seemed to be the one with all aces more often than not. He was very surprised to see that he'd gotten such good hands the entire time without cheating.  
  
"Well, boys, are you sure you don't want to go at it again?" Jonathan asked, already knowing the answer. He pulled in all of the money and valuables, which had been sat on the table in trade.  
  
The men sitting around the table just stared at him blankly in silence. After a while, Jonathan noticed this silence and looked up, still folding the bills and stuffing them greedily into his pockets.  
  
"No? Well then, chaps, I think I'd best be going now." He stood up from the table, keeping an eye on the lot of them while still stuffing the money in various places, since it wouldn't fit in his left or right pants pockets anymore.  
  
"I don't think so, Jonathan." Nick said with a cold stare.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"In all the time that I've known you, you've never even gotten more than three or four royal flushes. It seems to us that you cheated."  
  
"Cheated? Well, of coarse not! Just a bit of luck is all."  
  
"Do you really expect us to believe that?" A dark-skinned man who had been sitting at the table asked, pulling a dagger only half way out of his jacket so that Jonathan could see it and then placing it carefully back.  
  
Jonathan gulped at the sight of it, but said nothing.  
  
"Do you want to come with us outside?" Another man asked. He too was American. Jonathan could tell that he didn't much have a choice, but felt that he needed to at least try.  
  
"Well, there's no need for that. See, I-" He started rolling up his sleeves to show the men. "I haven't got a card on me."  
  
They all stared at him coldly, showing him exactly where they stood.  
  
"Right." He gulped again and headed out the door, the four men right behind him.  
  
*~#~#~#~*  
  
Well, that's all for now, kiddies!  
  
NARRATOR, WHO WAS ADDED FOR COMICAL PURPOSES: Will Alex truly escape the wrath of his parents' routine 4-1-1? Will Jonathan get himself out of this mess? If so, then how? Find out next time on THE LUCK OF THE EGYPTIAN!!  
  
Now, for my apologies: First, I apologize for how short of a time Rick got to keep the necklace. I love him just as much as the next person-maybe more- but I just couldn't think of anything else in the category and I was forced to move on. Second, I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I'm usually not this slow, but I had a case of writer's block.  
  
By the way. . .have u read my other story, entitled "Evie's Somewhat Subtle Revenge"? It wuz just updated. Plz plz do read! And plz review it!! I love reviews! ^_~  
  
NARRATOR, W.W.A.F.C.P (I'm tired and just a little loopy. . .Plz forgive!): Also, will I continue this story? If so, when? It all depends on how many ppl review and how fast I get 'em! So, if you want me to continue, review *review* REVIEW!! 


	4. A Sudden Lucky Visit

Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* I don't own The *sniff* Mummy or *tears* any of the characters, okay? *sniff* *tears* Geez, make a girl cry. . .*WAIL*  
  
*A/N*~I'm okay now. *blows nose loudly into hanky* I guess. . .  
  
Anyway, thanks again to every1 who reviewed! Such inspirational reviews too! Luved 'em.  
  
Chapter 4: A Sudden Lucky Visit  
  
Now, Jonathan stood backed into the corner of an alley with all four men in front of him. The one man who had before been showing Jonathan the dagger was now picking his yellowish-brown teeth with it. The other American man was standing next to him with a solemn face on, holding a gun. The next man, who was a native, was also holding a knife and Nick, who was apparently the leader of the crew, was standing in between them all with arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Now, fellas, you can have your money back. I don't care. I-"  
  
"Shut-up, Jonathan." Nick cut him off. "We *will* take our money back and we'll also have just a little bit of fun with you."  
  
Jonathan winced, and then shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the pain that he was about to feel.  
  
*#~#~#~#*  
  
Ardeth Bay found himself walking down the busy streets of Cairo that day. He had had an urge to go visit his old friends the O'Connell's, although he didn't know why.  
  
As he passed an alley, he heard a voice that he was all too familiar with. It was O'Connell's brother-in-law, Jonathan, and apparently he had gotten himself into a bit of trouble-something that he was not at all surprised by.  
  
*#~#~#~#*  
  
Jonathan suddenly heard a voice that he thought he recognized say, "What are you up to, gentlemen?" but figured it was his mind playing tricks on him. He guessed he had wanted badly enough to be saved, his mind had made up a character that could save him.  
  
"What's it to you?" The dark-skinned man asked the voice. But, that didn't make any sense. . . The voice was in his head. Wait! It really was real! Jonathan finally opened his eyes to see Ardeth Bay standing at the end of the alley. "Thank God!" Jonathan breathed.  
  
Ardeth smiled slightly. "I just wanted to help you out some. You see, it would not be very wise to do what you are about to do." He slowly walked over to the four men surrounding Jonathan.  
  
"And why is that, stranger?" Nick questioned.  
  
Suddenly, Ardeth whipped out his sword and in the blink of an eye, it was resting on Nick's neck. Nick swallowed loudly and the three other men readied their weapons, waiting for the command.  
  
"Get out of here, my friend." Ardeth said to Jonathan who nodded shakily and quickly answered, "Will do!" He saluted his friend and then did what he did best: ran away and hid from danger.  
  
"To answer you question," Ardeth said staring into the man's eyes with ferocity, "I do not want to kill you, but if it is needed, I will."  
  
"Yeah. We-uh-let's get out of here, guys." Nick said, not moving an inch for fear of being struck down with the blade, "It's not worth our time."  
  
Ardeth then took down his sword, smiled slightly, and then nodded. "Glad to hear it."  
  
The men then ran away out of the alley. Jonathan, who had been standing at the very outside of it yelled, "Yeah, that's right! And don't come back, bloody bastards!"  
  
"Do you enjoy getting yourself into trouble?" Ardeth asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, it does prove to make life more interesting." Jonathan smiled back.  
  
Ardeth nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well, I felt like a visit. It seems that it is a good thing that I came."  
  
"Yes. A very good thing, chap."  
  
*#~#~#~#*  
  
Jonathan guessed it would be best if he stayed out of the bar for the rest of that day. . .he had caused enough trouble.  
  
So, he drove Ardeth back to the house.  
  
"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evie asked as they walked through the front door.  
  
Ardeth blinked twice before answering, "Why is it that I am always being asked that question?" He chuckled.  
  
"Oh. So sorry, Ardeth. It's just that I hadn't expected you here."  
  
"I wanted to come and visit. It turns out that it is a good thing I came."  
  
"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, confusion etched at her brow.  
  
Jonathan sighed audibly. "A couple of men from the bar were mistaken in their accusations of me cheating in a poker game."  
  
"I had to save him from their wrath." Ardeth laughed.  
  
"I'll have you know that I would've been fine on my own!" Jonathan yelled defensively.  
  
"Oh, please, Uncle Jon. You couldn't have done anything. You know that." Alex, who had been sitting on the couch eating a sandwich said. Evie and Ardeth both laughed, knowing for a fact that that was very true.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jonathan then looked at his watch. It was about 5:30. "Well, I've got some time to kill. I think I'll go grab a small bite to eat."  
  
"And I'll go get Rick, Ardeth. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you after such a long while."  
  
"And I him. It has been almost half a year."  
  
Evie started up the stairs to get her husband.  
  
*#~#~#~#*  
  
"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Rick asked him, walking down the stairs with his daughter in his arms.  
  
Ardeth sighed and smiled, shaking his head. "What is it about me? Do I just not seem like a nice enough person to want to come visit?"  
  
*#~#~#~#*  
  
*Done*  
  
I told you that I was splitting it into three parts! You really didn't think that one of the parts would be short? Sry it's short, but it had to be done. The next chapter's Jonathan's Luck Date! Want me to get to writing it? Well, that means you have to review! Confused? Well, you see, reviews = inspiration which = next chapter. Get it? Got it? Good! Well, g'bye for now! *#~#*  
  
Alicia 


	5. Jonathan's Lucky Date

Disclaimer: DUH! Of course I don't own it!! :-P

**A/N**~ Hello every1! Sry its taken sooooooooooooo long! Er…actually, it's been so long, I kind of lost track of where I was going! Don't worry, though, because I figured it out! Well…most of it… there's one thing that I have yet to understand and it's why I said there were going to be three parts to this chapter… I'm sure I HAD a reason, but that reason's been lost to me, so it won't have 3 parts, each chapter is separate…Hmm… I wish I knew where I was getting, but anyway… Okay, I won't keep you from it anymore by talking…goodbye for now! 

Chapter 5: Jonathan's Lucky date 

Jonathan and Nichole had decided that they would meet at the restaurant. It was 6: 13 now. Jonathan sat at a table, almost 20 minutes early, waiting for his date to walk in. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but was quite nice. It was an Italian restaurant, the only one in Cairo, called Ottovio's. Jonathan, himself, had never been there, but had heard from his sister that it was pretty good and decided that that would be a good place to set the date.

As he waited impatiently, he thought of the last time he'd had a date. It had to have been _at least_ 6 years ago and that had been a blind date set up by Evie. Of coarse, that went horribly and he became even more skeptical of dating than he had been before that incident. He had had relations with woman numerous times in the last 6 years of course, but an actual date was something that he was no longer familiar with. This was what made him so nervous.

He sighed… "I need a drink." But, he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that and look like a fool in front of Nichole.

As he sat, he hummed nervously, fidgeting in his chair, checking his watch, and twiddling his thumbs.

Minutes passed… soon, it was 6:20. Then it was 6:30. After a while longer, it was 6:40 and there was still no sign of Jonathan's date. He was beginning to wonder whether he had been stood up or something. Then, right when he was beginning to lose almost all hope, he saw her walk through the door.

She looked just like the angel that she was in a black dress that went down just below her knees. Her long, flowing blonde hair was down and she was biting her crimson colored bottom lip as she looked around the room. 

Jonathan was smitten with this girl for sure. So smitten with her that he stared at her in wonder all this time. She finally spotted him and smiled from across the room. He smiled back slowly, waving slightly as he watched her walk over to him. 

As she got nearer to the table, Jonathan remembered his manners and promptly stood up to pull out her chair for her. 

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start and I had to call for a cab."

"That's all right."

*#~#~#~#*

After a short while of talking about a few things, a waiter finally came to their table, poured water into their glasses and gave them the menu, then left. When he came back, they ordered and he left again.

"So…er…" Jonathan was still a bit nervous and couldn't think of much to talk about.

"So, what is it that you do again?"

"Oh. Well, I'm a merchant of sorts." Jonathan hadn't had an _actual_ job in quite some time. All of the money he had now was from the large diamond he had grabbed back at Ahm Shere. He had spent a lot of it, but with the help of Evie's money management skills—she had taken it upon herself to take that money and only give him small bits at a time, although he had highly disagreed with her on that—he had quite a bit left still after five years.

"Really? Do you trade anything in particular?"

"Hmm? Oh, well… mostly diamonds and metals, I suppose…" 

"Oh."

"Actually, I found a treasure years ago and I haven't been doing too much trading since." He smiled at himself, thinking that that statement would intrigue Nichole. 

He was sadly mistaken, though, as what intrigued her was something else entirely. "Oh, yes! Was it that time you all went to Egypt?" Evie had told her everything about that trip except for the walking and talking mummy, the kidnapping of her son, and just about every other thing of the supernatural.

_Another Egypt fan…go figure. _Jonathan thought to himself. That was to be expected though, since she worked in the Egyptian department with Evie.

Jonathan nodded. It was silent for a long moment, and luckily the food finally came. The waiter poured them some wine and then left again. 

Jon's hands were shaky now. The silence was making him nervous, and his mouth was becoming very dry, so he picked up his glass of wine and took a gulp. Unfortunately, while trying to put it down, the bottom of the glass tipped the edge of his plate and slipped out of his grasp. It fell over in Nichole's direction, which would have most likely caused the wine to spill all over the table and probably land in Nichole's lap. However, after the two of them gasped sharply, they looked and noticed the fact that the glass had been empty. 

"I could have sworn that that glass had something in it." Jonathan stated.

"Me too." Nichole agreed.

Both of them brushed it aside, however, and kept eating. The rest of the time was spent mostly in awkward silence, but with a few small conversations. 

*#~#~#~#~#*

After they had finished dinner, Jonathan offered to drive Nichole home so that she wouldn't have to worry about paying for a cab.

When they got to her home, he walked her to the door.

Jonathan, being the "lady's man" that he was, had thought about asking Nichole if he could come in. And, lucky for him, she just happened to ask that question for him. "Do you…want to come inside?" 

This didn't seem at all like the person he had just been out to dinner with. And it didn't seem right considering how boring the last couple of hours had been. Jonathan was still thinking about it and after about 30 seconds, answered. 

"No, I should actually be getting home." He couldn't believe what he had just said. He had only turned down an invitation like that from a beautiful woman…well…never.  

"You're right. Goodnight, Jonathan Carnahan." She said as she smiled.

"Good night." He answered, and kissed her just lightly on the mouth. He knew for sure that with this one, he wanted to take it slow and that's what he intended to do.

She walked inside the house and closed the door. Then, Jonathan walked back out to his car and drove home happily. 

*#~#~#~#~#*

Okay, that's all for this chapter. Did it suck? You can be honest…I know it did. But, what can you expect? After having writer's block for like 5 months, it's a miracle that I thought of anything at all. Lol Anyhoo, I'll try to make the next one better and a little bit longer too! Plz review, guys! I need you to keep me goin!

*~*

Alicia


End file.
